


No Complaints

by AsreonInfusion



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Venom (2018) Fusion, M/M, Other, Symbiote Sex (Marvel), Symbiote!Sephiroth, Symbiotic Relationship, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion
Summary: Cloud got a little more than he bargained for when he investigated too deeply into ShinRa's exceptionally dubious Science Department. Specifically, he managed to get himself attached to Sephiroth - who, it turns out, is also a parasitic alien symbiote in addition to ShinRa's poster boy - and walk out of the labs with ShinRa's prized specimen. They're also now sort of boyfriends. Definitely fucking, at least. Cloud's life is weird, but he has no complaints.





	No Complaints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sephcounttheways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephcounttheways/gifts).



> After seeing Venom, I made a post on Tumblr rambling about how cool a fusion with FFVII would be, but how I'd probably never get round to writing it. Well, guess what my prompt for the Gaia Santa exchange was. Ohohoho. >3 I like the way you think.
> 
> I've never read any Venom fanfic, so I don't know how most people go about describing symbiote sexings. It's really damn hard to describe, lol. Hope this came out okay, even if it doesn't stick to the usual tropes/language people over in that fandom go for. ^^;;

“I’m in so much trouble,” Cloud groaned as he splashed water over his face. Partially to help his head feel clearer after the adrenaline rush of running hunted through what felt like three whole sectors, and partially to wipe away the layer of grime and sweat he’d accumulated.

“ _We_ can handle anything ShinRa throws at us.” The voice in his head sounded grumpy. He thought they should have stood their ground.

“They had Turks, Sephiroth. They’re onto us.”

“Turks were always inferior to SOLDIER.”

Cloud sighed and let his shoulders slump. “Alright for _you_ to say.” Sephiroth _was_ a SOLDIER. Sort of. It was... complicated. As it turned out, SOLDIERs weren’t entirely human. That was a fucking understatement. They _were_ human once, before ShinRa purposefully infected them with goddamn alien parasites.

“Jenovians,” Sephiroth corrected him.

The same species of goddamn alien parasite – Jenovian, sorry – that was currently infecting Cloud.

SOLDIERs were the bonding of highly trained human and extraordinary alien capabilities. At least, they were supposed to be. Supposedly – Sephiroth had informed him of ShinRa’s ‘findings’ – only the strongest and most well prepared could survive symbiosis with a Jenovian. That didn’t seem entirely true. Cloud was doing just fine.

Except for the fact that what was supposed to be a routine, if daring, investigation had ended up with him walking out of the labs with ShinRa’s most prized specimen, and now the entire company was on his ass. That was an issue.

But symbiote-wise, he was fine. He’d come to an understanding with Sephiroth. He’d even been kind of enjoying the company, before the Turks had finally tracked them down to the slums.

“You seem tense.”

“You don’t say,” Cloud snorted.

“I can get rid of them.”

Cloud paused, staring at his own reflection. There was nothing that hinted at the creature residing inside him, except for the mako-green tint to his eyes. SOLDIER eyes. He curled his fingers as if trying to touch something intangible. “What if they hurt you? Or take you back?”

In Cloud’s head, Sephiroth growled. Sephiroth mainly had access to Cloud’s mind, but it could go the other way at times too. He had revealed enough that Cloud knew the labs had been hell.

“We _die_ before returning to _captivity_.”

“Yeah. That’s exactly what worries me.”

A thin, silvery tendril wound its way around Cloud’s wrist, then over his palm, squeezing gently at Cloud’s hand. “Your care is noted. However…”

Cloud’s breath caught in the back of his throat. A muted shiver ran through him as the viscous silver substance crawled up his arm and over his whole body. It had freaked him the fuck out the first time Sephiroth had done it. Now it was just… a very interesting sensation.

When Cloud looked in the mirror again, it wasn’t his face looking back at him. It was a face he nonetheless knew intimately well, from countless ShinRa PR posters and propaganda. Silver hair and surreal green eyes, black leather and combat boots. Taller, built like a powerhouse of pure muscle, far stronger than Cloud could ever hope to be.

Sephiroth.

Not Sephiroth’s true form, by any means. No, Sephiroth was alien, a shapeshifter who bonded to other organic lifeforms, and what he actually looked like was something Cloud still had trouble describing. Like metallic, roiling goo, only that wasn’t the most flattering comparison.

“Do not doubt what we are capable of,” he said. Cloud’s mouth moving, but Sephiroth’s words.

“Alright. Show off.”

Sephiroth smiled, all of a sudden showing too many teeth. Fangs. His face curled away to reveal Cloud’s beneath; half Cloud, half Sephiroth. Then he drew away entirely.

It was just Cloud standing there, and then Sephiroth beside him. ‘Goo’ really was an entirely inadequate and grossly minimalistic description for his form. It was amorphous and moved with the elegance of slow-motion water, but when Cloud reached out to card his fingers through the writhing mass it felt solid and powerful, like muscle. Powerful enough that Sephiroth could hold his entire form floating in midair, face to face with Cloud, anchored to him with only a few thin strands around Cloud’s hips.

Sephiroth did still have a face, even when he wasn’t layering it over Cloud’s. It wasn’t a human face. It was monstrous; objectively speaking. Eyes that were all wrong, almost demonic in their shape and mako glow, and a mouth that would put a Behemoth to shame.

After getting over the initial shock and realising Sephiroth didn’t want to eat him (an understandable concern, in Cloud’s defence; their escape from the labs had involved the consumption of more than one of the lab techs and _that_ was an experience Cloud sure hoped to never be part of again) Cloud had come to the conclusion Sephiroth looked pretty badass.

The thrill that went through him had stopped being anything close to fear a long time ago. It was the threat of danger, but with the full knowledge Sephiroth was on his side. It was… fun.

Also, that _tongue._

“Cloud,” Sephiroth purred in that low, distorted voice of his. Almost a growl, to anyone who didn’t know Sephiroth and couldn’t hear the wicked, amused note in the way he spoke.

Cloud huffed a quiet laugh. Free from ShinRa’s chains and not forced to fight their battles whilst involuntarily bound to a slowly-dying host, it turned out Sephiroth did actually have a sense of humour and knew how to enjoy himself. (Maybe Cloud had helped with that. He’d like to think so.)

“Fine. I trust you can handle anything ShinRa throws our way. You’re the big bad monster here.”

Sephiroth darted through the air; that was the only way to describe how he moved. Shifting to Cloud’s other side, curling around his shoulders with all the casual elegance of a jellyfish drifting through the currents. “Do you trust me, Cloud?”

“Yes.”

“Do you like me, Cloud?”

Cloud gave a wry grin. “Despite my better judgement, yes.”

“Do you want me to take your mind off ShinRa’s bullshit, Cloud?”

Cloud turned to find Sephiroth’s face abruptly awfully close to his own, a wide smirk splitting his mouth. Sephiroth’s tongue ran hungrily over his inhuman teeth.

Ah. Cloud had felt the pent up energy radiating off Sephiroth, but he’d assumed it was just the alien’s own form of adrenaline after they’d fought the ShinRa goons from earlier. Maybe it _had_ been that, at one point. Now it seemed more like… ah.

Well. Wouldn’t be the first time. And it wasn’t like Cloud’s eyes weren’t immediately drawn to Sephiroth’s tongue, thinking less than pure things about it.

“You’re pretty full of yourself, you realise? Making assumptions like that?”

That was just too damn much of an opening. “ _You’re_ full of me,” Sephiroth retorted.

Cloud snorted, then laughed, and then the tendrils of Sephiroth’s form were holding his face still and Sephiroth’s mouth was against his.

Monster mouth. Kissing Sephiroth was a goddamn experience, that was for sure. It was… well, messy was an understatement. Sephiroth didn’t quite have _lips_ as such, which meant the kiss was all teeth and tongue, and Sephiroth was always so damn demanding and insistent about it. Wet, heated. And _fuck,_ the things Sephiroth could do with his tongue, though.

All Cloud could really do was hold on and melt into it while Sephiroth ravaged his mouth. It honestly felt like getting tongue-fucked, the way Sephiroth explored every inch of him. His powerful, inhumanly long tongue stroking every sensitive spot Cloud had until Cloud’s knees were weak. It probably should have been gross – alien tongue, monstrous teeth grazing against his lips, Cloud’s own saliva drooling from the corner of his mouth – but it was disgustingly hot at the same time.

And Sephiroth kissed Cloud very, very thoroughly.

Cloud’s eyes were glazed over and needy by the time Sephiroth finally let him go. “Fuck,” he breathed.

“Precisely my intentions,” Sephiroth purred in agreement.

Cloud’s laugh was cut off into a moan as Sephiroth pressed firmly against the bulge in Cloud’s pants. He was into it, sue him.

“ _Nngh_. Damnit, Seph. You gonna fuck me right here in the bathroom?”

“You want to?” Sephiroth sounded distinctly interested and hopeful.

“Not after the last time you wrecked my shower,” Cloud accused, squinting at the symbiote with as much venom as he could muster. Which, given his mind was still very preoccupied with thoughts of Sephiroth’s tongue in places other than his mouth, was not very much at all.

“Fine.” Sephiroth couldn’t exactly pout, but something about his tone suggested that was exactly what he’d be doing had he been in a more humanoid form. But then his voice took on a wicked lilt. “How far can you get?”

It wasn’t exactly a fair challenge. Given that Sephiroth was a parasite residing inside him and all, it wasn’t like Cloud could get away even if he wanted to. Which he didn’t. And though it might have been _nice_ to get fucked in the comfort of his bed for once, if Sephiroth didn’t let him make it that far… well, he wasn’t going to complain.

Cloud sprinted for it. He could immediately feel Sephiroth’s influence curling around his legs, slowing him and threatening to drag him back. Another fun little side effect of being bound to a symbiotic parasite; Sephiroth could hijack Cloud’s body and pilot Cloud like a goddamn puppet.

Again. Something Cloud had been extremely freaked out by at first. He might have yelled at Sephiroth for that (apparently something no one else had done before, and something Sephiroth found amusing and exceptionally endearing). But they had reached an agreement fairly swiftly. Sephiroth didn’t take over unless needed – he was, obviously, the far better fighter – or wanted.

And it turned out than in sexual situations, having Sephiroth take over and do all sorts of filthy things with Cloud’s body was _exceptionally_ hot. It was like some kind of seriously next level bondage.

Cloud fought against Sephiroth’s influence, but the struggle was playful. Just enough to get his heart racing before Sephiroth wound his tendrils around Cloud’s wrists and slammed him up against the living room wall.

“Fuck,” Cloud groaned.

He could feel Sephiroth’s hot, wet breath against the back of his neck, dangerously sharp teeth grazing against the skin there. Sephiroth’s tongue snaked out, long enough to wrap all the way around Cloud’s throat, and Cloud shuddered as his cock throbbed in his pants.

Sephiroth had him pinned firmly up against the wall; the comforting pressure of Sephiroth presence, that powerful, amorphous form pushing into Cloud’s back. Tendrils wrapped around his wrists and sliding beneath the waistband of his trousers.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth purred again. More of a mental purr, one that echoed in Cloud’s head, since Sephiroth’s actual mouth was currently preoccupied.

There was nowhere for Cloud to go; arching just pressed his body harder up against the wall, grinding his trapped cock there and making Cloud moan. Or maybe that was Sephiroth, sliding tendrils between the cheeks of his ass and rubbing over his hole.

Sephiroth deftly undid Cloud’s trousers and pulled them down. Strictly speaking, he didn’t _need_ to. He’d fucked Cloud fully clothed before; the flexibility and level of control he had over his form meant he could practically fuck Cloud from inside him without having to physically do anything. But it was more fun this way. More fun for Cloud to feel exposed, more room to manoeuvre.

The really, really annoying thing? Sephiroth was in Cloud’s head. He knew _exactly_ what Cloud liked, could read every reaction with absolutely precision. Knew all his weaknesses. He knew just the right way to curl around Cloud’s cock, how much to squeeze to make Cloud groan, the sensitive spot beneath the head that made Cloud’s eyes roll back.

Sephiroth lowly hummed Cloud’s name in the back of his head as he stroked him, and as that first thin tendril started working Cloud open. The ones around Cloud’s cock were incredibly distracting, heat rapidly pooling in Cloud’s groin as he rolled his hips into Sephiroth’s grip.

Cloud turned his head to the side; Sephiroth withdrew his tongue, letting it slide wetly along Cloud’s throat and licking against all the sensitive places beneath Cloud’s jaw, before giving Cloud the kiss he was seeking.

Cloud moaned as Sephiroth’s tongue slid into his mouth. Even deeper than before. It was like deepthroating the damn thing, and it was _nasty_. In the best way possible.

The thing about Sephiroth was that he could be _everywhere_. Fucking Cloud’s throat with his tongue, stroking his cock with enough delicious friction to make Cloud’s toes curl, stretching Cloud’s ass open so he could stuff him full of even more, thicker tentacles later.

Sephiroth did a very good tentacle monster impression. Cloud deeply regretted letting the alien find out about hentai. (Lies. He’d never enjoyed himself more.)

But it was enough to very quickly become overwhelming. Cloud whined and bucked his hips, eyes glazed and face flushed. He was rapidly starting to overheat with the pleasure, and that wasn’t even entirely his fault. Because every ounce of pleasure Sephiroth gave him, Sephiroth was able to feel himself, and Cloud could feel Sephiroth’s pleasure in response, and it was one hell of a feedback loop. One that made Cloud’s brain feel like shorting out.

“Seph, _nngh!_ ”

That tendril in his ass was even thicker than before – Sephiroth could just casually do that, completely change the shape and size of his form – and rubbing repeatedly up against his sweet spot, making Cloud’s knees feel like they were about to buckle at any moment.

“F-fuck me already!” Cloud groaned in his head, knowing Sephiroth would hear it loud and clear. Whether he actually chose to oblige was another matter entirely.

Sephiroth gave a low chuckle in reply; Cloud moaned and almost choked on Sephiroth’s tongue as the tendril inside his ass thickened and writhed and gave Cloud exactly what he’d asked for, and _fuck_. Sephiroth’s… skin, flesh, whatever it even was, was smooth enough that it didn’t have the same friction and drag of anything else Cloud had ever shoved up his ass. And Sephiroth was pretty good about stretching Cloud enough beforehand. But the sudden increase in size still ached, in a thoroughly delightful way.

It was a good thing Sephiroth had taken most of the control over Cloud’s body, because otherwise his knees probably would have given way as Sephiroth thrust into him and made Cloud see stars.

Sephiroth pulled away from Cloud’s mouth, preferring instead to graze his teeth possessively along Cloud’s throat while he tentacle-fucked his host. Cloud coughed and gasped for air once able to breathe freely again, trails of saliva drooling from the corners of his mouth. It also had the bonus of meaning Cloud’s moans could be freely heard again. And there were a lot of those.

“Seeeeeph,” Cloud whined.

Because Sephiroth was an asshole and took wicked delight in squeezing around Cloud’s cock right when he was on the edge, holding him back from coming.

Sephiroth chuckled, the sound of it low and grating and rumbling. But affectionate. In some odd way.

Once upon a time Cloud would have thought himself delusional for thinking of an alien parasitic monster as being affectionate. He also would have thought himself delusional for wanting and deeply enjoying having said alien fucking him so hard it knocked every damn coherent thought out of his head.

But this was his life now, apparently, and honestly Cloud had _no_ complaints.

He writhed against Sephiroth’s hold, just to do something, anything, as futile as it was, to try and disperse some of the pleasure utterly overwhelming him.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth purred.

“Wh- _what?_ ” Cloud just about managed to gasp in response.

“Let’s make a deal.” It was frankly unfair that Sephiroth still managed to sound so collected and in control while he was making Cloud fall apart, even though there _was_ a distinctly pleasured note to his voice. “I’ll let you come. You can even go to bed. But I want to fuck you more.”

Again. No complaints.

The only response Cloud could muster was a loud moan, because Sephiroth chose that moment to thrust into him again, but it was a very affirmative sort of moan.

The tendrils around his cock loosened, stroking again now instead of holding him back, and Cloud bucked his hips into them. “A-ah, fuck, _Seph_ ,” he panted.

Sephiroth repeated Cloud’s name, and the way he said it – simultaneously out loud and inside Cloud’s head, demanding, commanding – was like pure sin. He ran his tongue along Cloud’s spine, then sank his teeth lightly into Cloud’s shoulder, and Cloud jerked and cried out as he came. Spilling out all over the goddamn wall.

He was never getting the deposit on this place back.

Cloud let his head fall forward and rest against the wall, groaning and shuddering in the aftermath as Sephiroth kept slowly milking his cock. The tentacle inside his ass stilled, but Sephiroth didn’t remove himself. He wasn’t done yet, clearly.

Cloud could practically feel the smug satisfaction radiating off Sephiroth. “Bed?” Sephiroth suggested.

“Bed,” Cloud agreed. “You take us. And give me... ten minutes to recover.”

Sephiroth’s tongue curled over the bite mark he’d left in Cloud’s shoulder, and Cloud shivered and twitched again. “Very well, Cloud.”

From the overly pleased, wicked note in Sephiroth’s voice, Cloud very much doubted he was going to get his full ten minutes.


End file.
